Gryffindor's Lily
by Brave Wolves
Summary: Being the only daughter of the famous Harry Potter, Head Aurora and the sister of two protective brothers is hard. It's even harder when magic is thrown into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Gryffindor's Lily

Ginny Weasley had just given birth to her third child and her first girl. Lily Luna Potter's eyes were already open and looking into her mother's eyes with a smile on her face.

"Mummy. Can I hold her?"

"Of course James. Just sit down." As James sat down on the chair next to his mum, Ginny handed Lily to him. She was the tinniest baby, though she didn't cry in his arms but snuggled closer to him.

Harry and Ginny smiled. There was nothing stronger than family love, and they saw that between their two children.

"I promise to take care of you and be a good brother." Everyone in the family smiled at this while James planted a kiss on Lily's forehead.

Lily Luna loved her brothers like no one else. They were always there for her and would only let her have the best.

Growing up, the Daily Prophet followed them around because they were the children of the Chosen One. Either Teddy, Harry or Ginny took them anywhere they needed to go and being the children of the Head of Auroras, Harry was rarely around during the day but usually had an Aurora watching over them at all times.

Being the only girl, Lily was followed where ever she went. But Harry did everything in his power to keep the Daily Prophet out of their lives. Though it was never enough. James and Al never let anyone within a meter of her unless she said it was okay. They stood up for her and never let anyone hurt her.

* * *

Watching James go, I was pretty sure I can see some hidden cameras. Hugging him like a thousand hugs so that he almost misses the train. Luckily, he gets on safely.

Waving goodbye to him, I knew it's going to be different without him.

* * *

Going through the wall for the second time, I know there would only be three people coming back out. There will be no James or Al to bug and play with.

"You'll be fine Lils. We'll write to you five times a week." I can see tears rolling down my eyes and I can't stop them. I am really going to be away from the for two year only seeing them on holidays.

"I'm going miss you guys." Giving them both a hug, my one with Al is long but the big hug James gives me would make me never want to leave. Putting my head against his chest, he hugs me even tighter and places a kiss on my forehead. It's warm and filled with love, but I soon have to let him go.

Wiping away the tears from my face, James and Al get on the train after saying goodbye to mum and dad.

Waving as the train left, I felt like my arm was going to fall off. When they were out of sight, I turn back to mum and dad and we walk back to the car where the boot is empty and I have the three back seats to myself.

As we enter the house, everything is quiet and it feels a little empty.

"Lily." I turn to mum. "They'll be back for Christmas, but from what I heard we are going to be getting a lot of mail, so why don't we go to Diagon Alley?"

"That would be nice." Mum apparatus both of us to Diagon Alley and it seems a little empty without school children, but it was still very lively. As we walk to the Emporium there weren't a lot of people paying attention to us, but then again we do try to blend in.

Stepping into the Emporium, animal noises filled me.

"What do you want darling?"

"I was thinking an owl." As we walk around the owl section, nothing seems right to me. "Nothing?" I shake my head and walk around once more.

"Can't find one for you?" I turn around to see the shop keeper standing there.

"No."

"Why don't you come with me." I look to mum and she nods her head and I follow the man to the back of the shop.

"Just yesterday, I found a cardboard box in front of my shop. When I opened it, I found three baby owls inside. I usually don't sell babies but who could get rid of them?" As we stop walking he pulls out a mat from the floor. Pulling it out, I see three tinny owls there hooting away.

They aren't very big but they will grow. I recognise them as barn owls but they all have different shades of colours. One white with black strix , another white with brown strix and the last white and around its eye it is brown.

Putting out my hand they all seem distant but soon let me pat them. Picking them up one by one, the first stands out the most. It sits on my shoulder and rubs his head against my neck. I know he's the one, and he just looks so cute all white with brown strix.

"I think you've found a match."

"I think I have."

"Just be careful of this little guy, it will take him about a month before he can fly so keep him inside." As the shop keeper places him in a small cage and carries him to the front desk mum is there and pays for him.

"He's cute."

"I know." After mum pays for him we floo home with my hand tightly grasping my new owl. Stepping out of the fire place, I take my new owl out of his cage and set it down on one of the chairs.

"What are you going to call him?"

"I like the name Felix." The owl's head goes up at this. "And I think he likes it too."

"Okay just make sure you take care of him and don't let him go outside before a month has past."

"I won't mum, I'm going to go up to my room." Allowing Felix to climb onto my hand I walk up the stairs. Felix explores my bedroom but ends up lying on my pillow.

When James and Al come home, I couldn't be more excited. Now Felix can fly and he always shows off, but he still takes my letters where ever they need to go.

"James, Al, this is Felix." They turn to Felix. "He's my owl and has been taking my letters to you." As I stroke up, he jumps onto my shoulder.

"He's cute, though, isn't he a little small?"

"That's because he hasn't fully grown yet. The shop keeper at the Emporium found him at his door step with two others." Then Felix flies out of the through the window to join the other family owls.

I couldn't be happier to see James and Al, it seemed like forever since I saw them but they always kept me informed about what is happening.

**This is my first ever fanfiction, so please read and review.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hello! Just wanted to thank everyone for reading and yeah. So enjoy and review?**

**Reviews make the world go around. Thanks!**

**Both positive and negative comments are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Gryffindor's Lily

Walking down Diagon Alley, I kept on looking at my list of books that I would need. Going from shop to shop, James, Albus and I got our books and equipment for the year. After we all have everything we go to Ollivander's wand shop, where everyone waits outside except for me.

"Hello?" A man comes around the corner appearing from behind a set of shelves.

"Lily Potter," He said, "I was wondering when I would see you." He walked down the aisle in front of me and pulling a box out to bring to me.

"Try this." I took the wand from him and waved it. I stared in amazement as a medium sized doe appears in front of me, winking as it runs around me and then vanishing. Looking back up at Mr. Ollivander, he took the wand from me.

"Yes. I made this wand myself a long time ago, only for the bravest and one who has a strong heart." Giving him the nine galleons for the wand, he gives me the wand.

"Thank you Mr Ollivander." While I walk out, I can tell James and Albus were both looking in the window the whole time I was there.

"How was Ollivander's?"

"Don't pretend that you two weren't looking through the window, I saw your faces." They both blush at this and look away.

"Your patronus is a doe." I look at James in confusion.

"What's a patronus?"

"The spell that pushes away dementors, but if you are just practicing, it shows up as an animal. Yours is a doe."

"I think even mum and dad were surprised when they saw that your first spell was as complicated as that."

"What can I say…? I'm a Potter." We all chuckle for a while and talk until mum and dad come back.

"Got everything?" We all nodded and I walked over to mum. She was carrying my cauldron with my books inside.

"We'll floo." I nod in agreement since I hate apparition. It always feels as though my stomach was being swished around when we apparate. It takes us a longer than the boys to get home since they apparated with dad.

Walking to the door I open it and let my new owl fly to the perch were the rest of the family owls are. Then I start to read all my books but I find Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts and Charms the most entertaining to read.

* * *

With dad helping me to push the trolley in the right direction, the boys go through the wall with mum.

Dad pushes the trolley forward and me along with it. I closed my eyes and then the next thing I knew, the voices of people talking filled me.

Once I open my eyes, I see the train and a whole load of students. The red hair sticks out in the crowd and we immediately walk over to the Weasley-Potter clan. James walks me over to the place where we drop off our trunks and owls and takes my trunk off the trolley.

"Geez Lils. What have you got in here?!" I chuckle under my breath at this.

"Just the necessities." While walking back I can hear James mumbling under his breath in the distance, I see the outline of cameras but James ushers me onto the train after seeing them. He always was the more protective of when towards the Prophet and photographers.

Almost every big decision or outing we go to ends up in the first few pages of the Prophet much to my dad's dismay.

When we board the train and it starts leaving, I wave good bye to mum and dad and promise to write to them soon. When they are totally out of sight, I sit down in the seat closest to the window.

After the usual chatter within the family, the trolley comes along and James gets me a chocolate frog. I open it and the frog jumps into my hand and stays there.

"No fair, I haven't got a lucky jump once." I muttered before letting the frog jump around the carriage but somewhere along the way, someone ate it. Picking up the card from underneath, I read it.

_Godric Gryffindor_

_One of the four founders of Hogwarts. The house Gryffindor is named in his owner and students in this house are brave._

Once I put the card in my bag, I go to get changed into my robes. Trying not to step on anyone's feet, I safely get out of the carriage. After finding the change rooms, I got change into my robes.

Walking back it seems to take forever. Looking out the window it's getting darker outside. Not looking where I'm going, I trip but I don't hit the ground. Feeling an arm around my waist, the person pulls me back up.

"Thanks." I know get a closer look at him. He's probably in Al's year but his blond hair really suits him.

"No problem."

"Lily?" I turn around knowing that the boy who just stopped me from falling was about to say something. "Where have you been…" He then looks behind me and grips my arm and pulls me behind him.

"Get away from my sister Malfoy." The boy steps back.

"I didn't know she was your sister." He then turns around and James drags me back to the carriage but stops in front of it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just tripped and that boy caught me." Hearing him curse under his breath I know this isn't good.

"Look Lil. I don't want you going anywhere near Scorpius Malfoy."

"Not likely, you've told me what he's like." I then opens the door to the carriage allowing me to go back to my seat.

When the train stops Hugo and I, group with the other first years to go to the boats. Hagrid takes up one whole boat while Hugo and I, take a boat with three other people.

Walking through the castle to the Great Hall, it seems like forever. After a while we are called into the Great Hall and walk to the front.

"When I call your name please come up the stairs and I will place the sorting hat on your head." It seems like forever until my name is called out.

"Lily Potter." I walk up the steps and sit on the stool. When the Professor places the hat on my head, I instantly feel it there.

"Ah. Another Potter. Brave and a lot of courage. So, I'll put you in… Gryffindor!" When the hat is taken off me I run over to the Gryffindor table where James and Al have saved me a seat in between them.

"Good job Lils." They both give me hugs and we then all focus on the sorting. Once everyone is sorted the Headmistress makes an announcement.

"First years please note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds and have a good term." Food then appears in front of me and everyone digs in. By then time I've finished a plate I'm full and can't eat anymore.

Once the feast is over, the family left Hugo and I to be escorted by the prefect along with the rest of the first years to the common room.

It's huge and even better than what my brothers had described to me. When we walk up to our dorms Hugo and I say good night and go into our separate dorms.

"Hi I'm Anna." I wave to her.

"Holly."

"Clara."

"Kate."

"I'm Lily." I said quietly and we fell asleep after chatting for almost an hour, learning the little things about each person.


	3. Chapter 3

Gryffindor's Lily

I walked down to breakfast with Hugo, there weren't a lot of people in the hall, which was not surprising- there never were that many people in the morning. But I always was one for early mornings. More people started into Great Hall while we grabbed what we wanted to eat from the plates in front of us.

When the rest of the family comes into the Hall, I get squished between James and Al.

After breakfast we all go back to the dorm to get our books and it's no surprise that Al is leaning against a chair waiting for me.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"What do you have first?"

"Potions, but Hugo and I can find our way there." I said quickly, eager to get away. I grabbed Hugo, who had just arrived down the stairs and pull him out of the common room. The halls are full of students as we walked to Potions.

To my surprise, we were the first to arrive and we sat at the table closest to Professor Slughorn's desk. I sat my cauldron and books down on a bench and spoke with Hugo for a bit.

The Potions class was more of an introduction to Potions, so I mostly zoned out.

Our next lesson is flying, which everyone was excited for.

"UP!" My broom jumps into my hands immediately while Hugo's takes a little longer. Once everyone has a broom in their hand Professor Wood paced around us.

"Now I want you to mount your broom and grip it tight. Don't slide off the end." Mounting my broom is almost like second nature. "I want you to push off, hover and then come back down.

"Three, two, one." His whistle blows and I give a light push so that I'm hovering in a way that my feet are just off the ground. The rest of the lesson consists of the other students falling off their brooms and not being able to get into the air. Though, Hugo and I make talk about quidditch and the Hollyhead Harpers which is our favourite team.

"Miss Potter." I turn to Professor Wood. "Could you please stay behind?" I nod and look at the ground.

When everyone has left, Wood comes over and stands in front of me.

"You're good on a broom. What do you say about trying out for the Gryffindor team." It was more of a statement than a question. I looked up at him and he smiles down at me.

"Really?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah. I was Quidditch captain when your dad started playing quidditch and you can do a lot on a broom, maybe even more." I smiled. "You had better get to your next class." Running back into the castle, I sit next to Hugo and the smile on my face doesn't leave for the rest of the day.

* * *

Two days after the quidditch lesson, the Gryffindor's team tryouts are held. I had told Hugo that I was doing it, but of course no one else knew.

Changing into some quidditch robes that are piled in the corner, they are a little big for me, but fit well enough. Other people are in the change rooms as well but seem to take little notice of me.

Walking onto the quidditch pitch I'm one of the last to line up. Professor Wood, told me that only a few spots opened up this year including seeker, which would mean that both James and Al were keeping their positions as Chasers.

When they saw me, exchanging glances at each other as I waved at them. After James talks to the captain, he walks over to me.

"What are you doing Lily?"

"What does it look like James? I'm trying out for the team."

"First years aren't…"

"Allowed? Because Professor Wood told me to try out, he even got a note for me." Rummaging through the pockets of my robes, I find it. Handing it to him he read it.

"Fine. Just be careful."

"Always am." Walking back to stand into the line, James hands my note to the captain who reads it.

"Okay divide into whatever position you want. Beaters with James and Rose. Keepers with Al and Seekers with me." Walking over to the captain, I found that three other people were trying out for seeker. One in third year, one in fourth and another in third year.

Being the youngest, my tryout was last. Dodging the bludgers wasn't that hard but somehow I knew that the ones hit by Al were softer than the way he would usually hit them. It was as if he didn't want to break me.

It didn't take long before I had the snitch grasped in between my fingers. The captain seemed astonished at how well I did and I dropped the snitch into his palm.

When all the tryouts finished we all lined up again.

"Our new beaters are Justin and Will." I knew that Justin was one of Al's friends, but the captain would only choose him if he was good. "Keeper is Fred and seeker is… Lily." My face lights up and I almost started jumping up and down on the spot but I barely stopped myself.

When the others who weren't chosen are off the field I run to James and Al, almost squishing them together with my hug.

"Congratulations Lils."

"Thanks Al." After breaking the hug, I see the rest of the team is waiting for us. I heard the captain muttering under his breath.

"Three Potters. What am I going to do?" I chuckle at this and know he must have had the same problem last year when Al tried out and there were two Potters. But now there were three.

"Okay team. For those who don't know, I'm Chris Hicks. Training times will be posted on the notice board and don't be late." And then we all started to walk back to the change rooms to get changed.

* * *

Somehow everyone in the school found out that I was the new Gryffindor seeker. Whenever I walked past people, it always came up. The other teams looked at me in disgust… well, only Slytherin team who seemed to hate the Potter name, hate Gryffindors and hate losing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**OMG THERE ARE SO MANY REVIEWS! SEVEN! SEVEN! **

**As you an see, I'm quite excited. Seven may not be a large number- but it means so much to me that people would take the time and effort to help support my writing. It's only the beginning, but I can't thank everyone enough for just reading. And honestly, if you're reading, write a review! If you don't know what to say, just say 'hi'! I love 'hi's! And people that read my fanfiction!**

**So keep reading, say 'hi' and yeah.**

**~ Brave Wolves**


	4. Chapter 4

Gryffindor's Lily

Classes piled up on homework, even though I was one of the first people to get it done. Some people got sent to the hospital wing after classes from injuries or change of appearance.

The talk of me being seeker never died down but it did settle down quite a bit much, to my relief.

The girls and I, often gossiped a lot before and after classes about many things. Some being about relationships and others about boys.

* * *

Running down to the quidditch pitch, it's almost 7 o'clock and practise is about to start. Dropping my bag, I just make it onto the field one minute to seven.

When Chris comes onto the field, he immediately puts us into action and training.

Training is brutal and all my bones are sore afterwards, from training on the ground and in the air.

Throughout the day, I put on a brave face and pretended like nothing happened but when I look at everyone else on the team they look worse than me.

* * *

Walking back to the common room with Clara and Holly, we are broken up by a group of third year Ravenclaw girls.

"Do you think you can get away with that Potter just because your daddy's famous?" We all turn around to see a brown haired girl looking extremely frustrated.

"I don't want to be treated any different to anyone else, so just lay off the comments of my dad."

"You're a know it all, Potter. You're just the teacher's pet."

"Yeah… I am smart but I think you're just jealous." The girls behind her, turn to each other and start whispering while the brown haired girl's expression becomes more frustrated.

"Jealous of what?"

"Maybe you should figure that out yourself if you don't know." Turning around, we walk back to the common room laughing.

Al later told me that the girls name is Celia and she hates anyone who grabs the boys attention except for her friends.

If you ask me, it's stupid… I'm not interested in guys and from what I know they don't like me.

_Note to self: Look into it and ask James and Al if boys like me._

After asking James and Al they admitted that lots boys are interested in me and they had been telling them to forget it and maybe once even getting a detention for beating up a boy who ended up in hospital wing.

* * *

Sitting at the Gryffindor table in my quidditch robes, I can feel more eyes on me than ever. I'm the only exception to first years playing quidditch since my dad.

"You'll be fine Lily. It's just like our family games." I put my head down and eat the cereal set in front of me by James who is opposite to me.

After waiting for James and Al to finish breakfast, we walk to the quidditch pitch and on the way there I hear people saying 'Good luck' from every direction. The whole game relies on me catching the snitch at the right time if at all.

In the change rooms, I dump my bag in my locker. Collecting my broom from the cupboard, I sit down on one of the benches and breathe in and out. I soon see everyone exit the change room and decide to do the same.

* * *

"And Potter scores! Gryffindor lead 240-190." Tearing my gaze from the goals, I continue to look around the field.

I've only spotted the snitch once but I haven't moved except for dodging bludgers.

Even with the amount of concentration James and Al have to make to keep an eye on the quaffle and bludgers, they keep an eye on me.

Numerous people have been hit by the bludgers this game, especially the chasers.

Sometimes I wonder what the other seeker thinks of me. That I'm helpless and small? I've played quidditch games since I was seven with my family and I haven't missed the snitch for four years.

As I look around the field for the snitch, I can't see one hint of gold anywhere. Flying around the field, I continue to look for it and turn to the other seeker who doesn't seem to be having any more luck than I am.

Continuing to look around, my eyes always end up being fixed on the sky which has clouds coming over. Scanning the sky, something small is moving up there and it's gold.

Pushing my broom at full speed, I can feel everyone's eyes on me now. Ascending higher and higher, soon the other seeker catches on and tries to catch up but I'm already halfway there.

Within meters of the snitch, it starts flying around like crazy trying to get away from me. Edging closer and closer to it, I extend my arm and push my broom to go faster. Clasping my hand around the snitch, it feels cold and immediately becomes a small metal ball.

"Lily Potter's caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Looking down at the pitch, all the Gryffindor's are cheering. Flying down to the ground, the other team members land around me all congratulating me.

When it comes to James and Al, they aren't surprised but still extremely happy. Heading back into the change rooms after staying on the field for a little longer, we all shower and change for the victory after party.

* * *

Taking a seat in the common room, everyone is still cheering after two hours. After a while, I get sick of it and drag my roommates to our dorm for bed.

Waking up the next morning Felix is standing on my desk with a letter in his beak addressed to me. After giving something to eat he flies away and I open the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_Albus told us about your quidditch game win. Firstly, you should have told us you got on the team but secondly, your mother and I are extremely proud of you._

_You, James and Al will be staying at Hogwarts this Christmas due to a meeting with all the ministers of magic from other countries._

_Don't worry. We'll still send your presents and you still have James and Al._

_Lots of love,_

_Dad_

My first ever Christmas at Hogwarts and even though mum and dad aren't going to be there, I know it's going to great.

* * *

Scanning the library, I'm one of the few who are here while most are packing to leave for the Christmas break.

With three thick books, I sign them all out and walk back to the common room.

Turning a corner, I'm completely thrown back by two third year boys running past me. I recognise one as the Malfoy boy that helped me on the train but they both laugh at me.

"Oops, sorry Potter…" They keep on running down the hall, whispering to each other that I'm clumsy but it's not much of a whisper.

I hate Malfoy… and if anyone's clumsy, it's him.

* * *

Jumping off the second last step of the staircase, I see present under the Christmas tree.

"James! Al! Wake up! It's Christmas!" They quickly come down the stairs and join me to open our presents.

As we grab all our present from under the Christmas tree, we open them.

I got quite a lot, which included, two chocolate frogs, candy from Hogsmeade, jeans, a cute t-shirt, a Weasley jumper and a quidditch kit.

"Also, Al and I have decided you show you something." Looking at them puzzled, I follow them to a blank wall but soon a door appears out of nowhere.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement." Throws lead me into the endless of things and then James pulls a piece of parchment that is folded up numerous times.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ink starts outlining lines and foot prints appear. "It's the Marauders Map, Lils. Grandpa made it when he was at school with his friends."

Opening up different flaps, I find it maps the whole school and pinpoint everyone except the Room of Requirement.

"You can have it for a bit. You might also need this." What Al gives me looks like an ordinary cloak but when I put it on, my body disappears. The Cloak of Invisibility.

"Explore." A smile appears on my face and now completely covering my body now with the cloak, I say goodbye and thank James and Al for my presents and roam the corridors, knowing where everyone is.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! Please read and review!**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed... so keep on reviewing!**

**~ Brave Wolves**


	5. Chapter 5

Gryffindor's Lily

We were going to handle mandrakes in Herbology today- I had heard James and Albus talking about it before. It was supposed to be quite dangerous, so I was a little nervous. Our class stood around a long table that was filled with planting tools, pots and plants. I tie the apron around my waist, put the gardening gloves on, put my ear muffs on tightly and prepared for the worst.

"Pull up your mandrake and then put it in a new pot and fill it up with soil and then do another."

The teacher droned and I gulped, looking around at everyone else. They all looked terrified.

After we spread out, I took hold of a branch and I pull it up. The mandrake immediately starts to scream, almost making me drop it into the pot. I felt like screaming along with it. Even the earmuffs couldn't stop the piercing shriek.

I plopped it into the pot and filled the pot up with soil as quickly as I could. The screaming continued as a lot of others are dealing with the shock of holding a screaming mandrake.

Doing replanting a couple more of those wretched plants, the lesson finishes and we can finally take our ear muffs off. The screaming had stopped, but the sound still rung in my ears and I pulled a face.

Everyone helped with the packing up, it was quick and easy, with the exception of a few tipped over pots. After the cleaning, we all walked out of the green house.

Some are suffering headaches from the scream of the mandrake, but thankfully no one had fainted or died… well, at least, no one in my class- there were a couple of rumours of a few students in another class ending up in the hospital wing.

* * *

"Lily, mum and dad want you to send a letter they haven't heard from you in ages." James said, as I walked past him down the corridor. He tousled my hair in a way he knew I hated and I frowned, attempting to rearrange my hair back to the way it had been/

"I'll do it now." I replied, walking back towards the Gryffindor common room. I settled down on one of the red ouches by the fire place and started the letter.

As I walked towards the Owlery, I didn't engage in any conversations, just nodding and smiling at some of the people that I knew and walking at steady pace.

Once I had clombed up all the stairs to the Owlery, I saw that Felix had been waiting for me on the owl perch. He cooed happily when he saw me and fluffed up his feathers, leaning his head against my palm as I petted him.

"Take this to mum and dad." I said, tying the letter to his foot. I was careful to not tie it too tight. "Thankyou." I whispered into his feathers, where I assumed his ears would be and he nuzzled e in reply, before flying off in the direction of home.

I felt lighter walking to the common room, seeing Felix always made me happier. A couple of people greeted me with a smile and a 'hello', but the only greeting I got from any of the Slytherin's was a glare or a sneer.

* * *

I looked across to the desk next to mine. History of Magic wasn't a bad subject- not really, I kind of like it to be honest, it's just that Professor Binns didn't have the most… interesting way of teaching.

And that, is putting it lightly. Malfoy is sitting there looking like he could fall asleep and I almost smile, be I caught myself. No smiling at Slytherins, especially not ones that got me detentions.

I frowned as I remember what happened last night. I had gotten my first detention last night. James and Al were beyond pissed that I got a detention in my first year and therefore gave me a huge lecture about the Prophet and staying away from Malfoy.

I kind of feel bad, but then and again, wasn't my fault, Malfoy kind of deserved it.

I was just minding my own business and waling back to the dorms after studying when I ran into Malfoy and two of his friends. I hadn't planned on talking to them and they just glowered at me- just like every other Slytherin and then…

_"Stupefy." The spell came out of nowhere._

_"Protego." I said in retaliation, grateful that I was holding onto my wand since it was usually tucked away in my robes. The speel bounced off and coincidentally hit one of Malfoy's friends, but he didn't seem to care._

_I was kind of glad it hit his friend though, because his other friend had run off- probably to get a teacher and then it was just me and Malfoy duelling. I didn't think I would be able to win against all three of them._

_I thought of the Bat-Bogey Hex in my mind and a light shot out of my wand, heading for Malfoy. Mum taught me the curse in case I wanted to use it._

_"Salvio Hexia." The light disappears but is taken over by another. "Petrificus Totalus."_

_I had jumped out of the way before I raised my wand again and I whispered, "Levicorpus." And a second later, Malfoy was hanging from the ceiling upside-down._

_"What is going on?!" A voice demanded and I muttered the counter-curse. Malfoy dropped to the floor before he stood up and rubbed his shoulder._

_"He tried to use the stunning spell on me professor. I was only protecting myself." I had said and with that Professor Longbottom sighed and shook his head._

_"No matter who started it, you will both be serving detention tomorrow night in my office."_

* * *

I sighed as History of Magic ended. Detention time with Malfoy, I groaned inwardly. Professor Longbottom, he's correcting an essay when we went in the room and he didn't even look at us as we walked in. But he soon stands up and walks towards the door, telling us to polish the school and house cups by hand.

I picked up a shiny silver cup and read the name._ James Potter. _My grandfather, the one I never- and won't ever know.

"You know, there are an awful lot of 'Potter's in scripted on these medals…" Malfoy said quietly and look up at Malfoy in surprise.

"Surprised?" I asked, smiling lightly.

"Yes and no." He said curtly, eyes focused on the cup he was polishing.

Everyone knows of what my dad did for the whole world but to me it's so much more. Placing the trophy down, I walk over to his desk and stand next to it.

"I never got to thank you properly for the train… you know? Catching me…" He still doesn't look up but I can see he's contemplating.

"If I had known who you were, I wouldn't have bothered." He said coldly. My smile faded and I winced at his words. The rest of the polishing was done in silence and when we finished, Malfoy immediately gets up from his seat and walks out of the room.

I walked out of the classroom slowly, realising there was no trace of Malfoy actually being in detention with me. It could've been a dream for all I knew.

When I got back to the common room, James was waiting for me on one of those couches, half-asleep. He jumped when I tapped him on the shoulder and I laughed.

"Goodnight Lily," He mumbled as he stood up and stretched, walking me to the bottom of the girl's dormitory before heading back to his own room.

"Goodnight." I said in return, forgetting all about detention and Malfoy's words as I stumbled into my room and slept.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

******Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been on holiday and really busy.**

**Soooo... What do you think? ****Please review.**

**Thanks so much to those who've reviewed, it really makes my day.**

**~ Brave Wolves**


End file.
